As smart phones and other mobile devices become more prevalent amongst contact center agents, knowledge workers, field workers, and the like, for use in handling customer interactions, it is desirable to provide functionality on the mobile devices to allow such contact center personnel to indicate their availability to handle interactions as well as for call preview and control.